Layangan Putus
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Bagi remaja Italia itu, hidupnya selama ini bagai personifikasi dari layangan putus. Terombang-ambing tak tentu arah, mengikuti angin yang ada. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah, tidak ada satupun orang yang berbaik hati untuk mengejarnya. Diikutkan dalam Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'. AU. I' am a Deathmask fangirl.


**Layangan Putus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Biologi Bidang Keahlian Kesehatan untuk SMK/MAK © Penerbit Erlangga**

**Natural © D'Masiv**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari _fic _ini. Perlu diketahui, saya membuatnya dalam keadaan depresi sebelum ujian, dalam suatu hari libur yang katanya 'Minggu tenang', tapi malah jadi 'Minggu tegang'. Jadi maaf kalau dirasa salah jalur. Deathmask di sini saya lebih suka memanggilnya dengan Angelo ^^ (punya nama bagus malah diubah seenak udel, dasar Kepiting Kurapan!). Diikutkan dalam Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata' milik mbak Kaoru Ishinomori, semoga diterima~

**Genre : **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, AU

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagai bakteri saprofit begitulah kehidupannya selama ini, hanya mendapat sisa dari organisme lain. Tak pernah mendapat yang utama, harus puas dengan apa yang ada, dipandang sebelah mata, hanya karena wataknya yang berbeda dengan anak – anak lain seusianya. Apa dia salah karena tidak menjerit saat televisi rumahnya menayangkan simulasi pemotongan anggota tubuh? Apa dia salah karena tertawa melihat _scene_ dalam film di mana isi perut seseorang terburai keluar? Apa dia salah hanya karena berbicara dengan makhluk astral dan kawan-kawan adalah kesehariannya? Sekali lagi, apa dirinya salah?

Ya, ya, dia mengerti, semua hal yang disebutkan di atas adalah ciri-ciri dari seorang _psycopat_. Tapi, halo? Dia masih tiga belas tahun, lagipula semua yang dia nonton di film tidak akan benar-benar dipraktekannya di dunia nyata. Setidaknya belum. Dan apakah hanya karena kelakuannya yang lain dari yang lain itu, maka semua orang harus memperlakukannya seperti 'orang lain' juga? Apakah hanya karena hobinya yang anomali itu, semua orang harus menganggapnya abnormal juga? Apakah hanya karena itu, orang-orang seolah harus memandanginya selayaknya melihat kepiting yang jalannya lurus? Apakah hanya karena itu? Rasis sekali!

Jika tempat kalian lahir dan tumbuh dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sering berkutat dengan mayat-mayat, barang-barang bukti kejahatan, organ-organ tubuh yang dibekukan, serta hal-hal paranormal lainnya, maka semua yang disebut di atas adalah hal biasa. Apalagi dengan keluarganya yang memang dikenal memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam bidang makhluk halus. Tentu dengan latar belakang seperti itu, pribadinya luar maupun dalam pasti akan ikut terpengaruh sedikit demi sedikit.

Salahkan Manigoldo sang kakak yang meskipun calon polisi, tapi malah lebih mendalami 'ilmu' lain miliknya, bahkan tidak segan untuk mengajaknya ikut serta. Salahkan Sage dan Hakurei, dua kakek kembarnya yang tanpa berperikeanakremajaan menyimpan dengan santainya foto-foto autopsi mayat di rumahnya. Salahkan Thanatos, pacar sang kakak yang amat kental dengan nuansa _occult_. Salahkan kedua orangtuanya yang meninggal terlalu cepat sehingga tidak dapat meminimalisir pengaruh negatif dari kakaknya, kedua kakeknya, serta pacar kakaknya.

Tolong, dia bukan _Archaebacteria_ yang punya susunan, struktur, metabolisme, serta urutan asam nukleat yang luar biasa sehingga dapat bertahan meskipun dalam kondisi lingkungan yang ekstrim sekalipun. Tolong, dia bahkan belum dewasa, jadi pengaruh lingkungan sangat amat mempengaruhi kepribadiannya. Dan tolong, jangan anggap dirinya berbeda, bukan kuasanya memberontak kepada takdir.

Teman sekelasnya bahkan menjungkirbalikan namanya menjadi benar-benar berseberangan dengan arti nama aslinya. Angelo dan Deathmask. Yang satu malaikat, yang satu lagi kematian. Malah ada yang menggabungkan nama aslinya serta nama inisialnya itu menjadi 'Malaikat Kematian', di bagian penamaan ini dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing, toh jarang ada yang ingin memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Bahkan gurunya sekalipun tidak pernah menyebut namanya, kecuali saat dirinya dihukum atau pengambilan raport. Paling sering hanya 'Kamu yang disana...', atau 'Hoi, yang rambut biru disana...', tapi masa bodoh saja baginya.

"Hoi...! Deathmask datang! Deathmask datang!"

Dia dapat mendengar teriakan dari belokan koridor sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan dirinya lewati. Semacam kebiasaan, selalu saja seperti ini, kehadirannya akan menjadi pembangkit kehebohan yang lain. Teman-temannya bereaksi seolah dirinya adalah kepiting raksasa bermata seratus berkaki seribu dan bercangkang polkadot. Tidak, tidak, dia juga belum pernah melihat kepiting raksasa bermata seratus berkaki seribu dan bercangkang polkadot, tapi coba sekali saja makhluk itu muncul, apa yang akan terjadi? Heboh 'kan?

Seperti sekarang, baru saja dia selangkah menapaki belokan koridor menuju kelasnya, murid-murid lain yang kebetulan ada di koridor tersebut langsung kompak menepi. Menempelkan punggung masing-masing lengket ke tembok dengan tampang horor sehoror-horornya, seolah jika masuk se-_mikron_ saja ke daerah teritori lintasan jalannya, maka mereka akan segera diserang _Neisseria meningitidis _ dan berikutnya mati. Menyisakan jalur lengang di tengah koridor untuk dirinya seorang, jalur pertanda dia berbeda, penegas bahwa dirinya bukanlah bagian dari mereka.

Jika dirinya memang sebuah layangan putus, sejauh inikah dirinya terbang terbawa angin? Sejauh inikah dirinya mengambang, melanggar batas kewajaran terbangnya layang – layang? Seberbeda inikah dirinya dengan layangan lain yang ada di bawahnya? Dan lihat wajah-wajah itu, wajah-wajah yang serasa menjerit 'Cepatlah pergi! Kehadiranmu di sini menganggu atmosfer serta kelembapan udara di sekitar kami!', mendeskripsikan dengan jelas bahwa tidak ada yang menerimanya. Bahkan lampu yang menggantung di atas koridor berkedip-kedip begitu dia melewatinya, semakin menguatkan jati dirinya sebagai sebuah anomali. Layangan putus yang siapapun tidak sudi untuk mengejarnya.

Diberi respon sebegitu tidak ramahnya, membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberi timbal balik yang juga sama tidak ramahnya pula. Dia bukan bocah sok naif yang akan diam dan mengelus dada saja jika dibegitukan, makhluk _prokariot_ sebaik apapun akan menjadi patogen juga jika diganggu habitatnya. Apalagi dirinya yang _eukariot_.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" tegurnya kepada salah satu anak yang mengamankan dirinya di balik pintu loker. Memberi dampak aneh pada wajah anak itu yang sekarang serupa dengan Bakteri Gram Positif diberi Pewarna Gram. Ungu, saking gemetarnya.

Dan dirinya puas akan hal itu. Walau label 'anak nakal' akan semakin banyak tersemat pada namanya. Dia tidak peduli pemikiran orang lain, bakteri sekalipun biar dihujat ratusan kali, _mesosom_-nya juga tidak akan berhenti membelah inti selnya 'kan. Apalagi pemilik nama asli Angelo itu, baginya 'Opinimu ya opinimu, hidupku ya hidupku. Jangan jadi sok kayak hakim yang berasa benar segalanya, deh! Kencing aja belum lurus!'.

Walau begitu, dalam kelasnya sendiripun dia tetap merasakan hal yang sama, kesepian yang sama, juga situasi eh-Deathmask-datang-pura-pura-gak-lihat-yuk yang sama. _Deja vu_ dengan kondisi di koridor tadi, baru saja maju selangkah menapaki lantai kelas, puluhan pasang mata segera memburunya dengan mimik kaget. Dan detik berikutnya mereka membuang muka, berusaha untuk amnesia dengan keberadaannya yang tidak terlalu mencolok ini. Ada yang pura-pura buka buku padahal bukunya terbalik, ada yang siul-siul tidak jelas, ada yang menyapu lantai yang sebenarnya sudah bersih, ada yang sok mencatat pelajaran Matematika dengan pensil padahal buku yang sedang dia pegang sekarang buku cetak Biologi, dan lain sebagainya.

Tolong ya, dirinya tahu kalau dunia itu panggung sandiwara, tapi _acting _kalian semuanya jelek mampus. Tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, dia akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju bangkunya. Bangku miliknya di deretan paling belakang, yang dia duduki sendiri tanpa ada yang namanya teman sebangku. Entah karena jumlah murid di kelasnya ganjil atau memang tidak ada yang betah duduk berlama-lama dengannya. Kita tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang. Tapi meskipun begitu, Tuhan itu Maha Adil.

"Hoi, Angelo! Tumben cepat datang, nanti siang mau ada badai mungkin, ya."

Sosok itu, dua sosok itu, datang menghampirinya, memberi secercah oksigen pada dirinya yang bagai bakteri anaerob obligat yang tidak pernah mengenal bagaimana berharganya zat berinisial O2 itu. Kedua temannya, yang benar-benar dia anggap sebagai teman. Kedua temannya yang mengingatkannya pada nasihat salah satu kakeknya (entah Hakurei atau Sage, dia lupa-lupa ingat) yang menyatakan 'Jika kau sukses nanti, Angelo. Semua temanmu akan melihat siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Tapi saat kau masih ada dalam keterpurukan, kau akan melihat siapa saja sebenarnya temanmu'.

Kata-kata yang amat 'jleb' di jiwa dan raganya, dan dia telah mendapatinya. Shura sang teman baik, yang tahu kapan harus berbicara dan kapan waktunya mingkem, kapan waktunya beraksi dan kapan harusnya introspeksi, kapan saatnya menerjang dengan berani dan kapan mestinya menahan diri. Tapi Angelo percaya, Shura tidak akan pernah mau tahu kapan harus meninggalkannya. Dan terakhir Aphrodite, pemersatu ketiganya, pecinta mawar yang narsis, dan tipe cowok agak kecewekan. Yang telah dengan nekatnya menggonjang-ganjing hidupnya, dan memaksa mereka masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan.

Walau tidak tahu mengapa dirinya amat akrab dengan kedua temannya ini (selain karena Aphrodite yang memang tidak tahu malu memaksa mereka berteman saat pertama kali bertemu), tapi sekarang Angelo mulai paham. Karena mereka bertiga sama-sama anomali, sama-sama berbeda dari khalayak umum, sama-sama kaum minoritas. Seolah menemukan kembali habitatnya, dia nyaman dengan kehadiran dua manusia ini. Serasa mendapat layangan putus lainnya, sadar kalau dia tidak sendiri di dunia ini.

Shura adalah tipe bocah salah umur. Fisiknya boleh dibilang masih hijau daun, tapi pikirannya jauh melampaui batas umur anak itu sendiri. Selain karena merupakan saksi mata penyerangan kelompok tak dikenal di kompleks perumahannya, yang dengan kejam merenggut tangan kanan sang kakak sebagai korbannya (tadi dibilang saksi mata 'kan, jadi bagian ini dia juga melihatnya), juga mentalnya yang ditempa sedemikian rupa sebagai calon ahli pedang yang memandang kesetiaan sebagai harga mati. Tentu manusia satu ini bukanlah teman ngobrol yang baik bagi bocah seusianya yang masih dalam pencarian jati diri.

Aphrodite beda lagi, dialah yang dengan sok tahunya berusaha menemukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Sebagai cowok kemayu penyuka bunga, yang sering disalahartikan oleh kebanyakan orang. Dia memang terlahir dalam keluarga yang sisi botaninya melekat kuat dalam tubuh, jadi jangan heran kalau melihat anak itu marah dengan amat ganasnya hanya karena mendapati orang lain tidak berlaku baik pada tumbuhan, khususnya mawar. Apalagi ditunjang dengan wajahnya yang memang bisa dikatakan 'cantik', temannya ini telah lulus tes masuk kategori _flower boy_ masa depan.

"Kok bengong?" Aphrodite kembali melanjutkan sapaannya begitu melihat sang lawan bicara hanya terdiam. Dia meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya yang terletak tepat di depan sang teman berambut biru tua. Shura juga ikut mendekat setelah menyimpan tas bertali satunya di bangkunya yang ada di depan sana. Pembagian tempat duduk memang bukan pilihan mereka sendiri, tapi diatur oleh guru. Yang sialnya selalu berdampak apes kepada Angelo yang selalu sendirian di tempatnya.

"Gak, gak apa-apa." Angelo menjawab. "Hanya kepikiran saja, apa alasan kalian mau-maunya punya teman seperti... aku."

Aphrodite dan Shura bertemu pandang, tidak menyangka pertanyaan tersebut akan keluar dari bibir sang teman. Kenapa? Apa berteman butuh alasan? Bukannya kalau memang mau berteman, ya hayo aja berteman. Kenapa harus pakai alasan-alasan segala?

"Kamu makan, alasannya kenapa?" Aphrodite malah bertanya kembali, dengan konsep yang melenceng jauh dari awal pembahasan.

"Ya, karena lapar." Angelo memberi jawaban yang memang sudah pasti.

"Kamu minum, alasannya kenapa?" Aphrodite belum selesai ternyata.

"Karena haus-lah." Angelo mulai gerah sendiri. "Ini intinya apa, sih?"

"Dengar dulu!" Aphrodite menjitak kepala temannya ini, tidak suka pembicaraannya diinterupsi. "Bakteri melakukan reproduksi seksual, alasannya kenapa?"

"Karena—tunggu dulu!" remaja berambut biru itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Memangnya bakteri bisa melakukan adegan ranjang juga? Bukannya Cuma membelah diri?"

"Ada juga yang bisa." Shura yang menjawab. "Dilakukan untuk memperbaiki dan mendapat variasi genetik. Bisa dengan transformasi, transduksi, dan konjugasi."

"Nah, sama kayak tadi." Pecinta mawar itu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kita berteman denganmu karena memang ingin saja. Gak ada alasan yang lain, malah sekarang jadi keharusan."

"Tapi." Angelo bersih keras ingin tahu. "Itu gak menjelaskan! Semua butuh alasan, termasuk ini."

Mau tidak mau hal remeh ini juga harus dipikirkan. Baik Shura maupun Aphrodite sama sekali tidak mendapatkan gambaran sedikitpun. Yang Aphrodite tahu, dia tertarik dengan teman kepitingnya ini karena memiliki aura tersendiri baginya, meski permintaan pertemanan darinya telah berkali-kali tidak dikonfirmasi, tapi toh berbuah manis juga. Mereka malah jadi dekat layaknya bakteri yang telah melekatkan kapsulnya pada organisme lain, berterima kasihlah pada watak Aphrodite yang memang jika telah menetapkan suatu rencana, maka 'menerjang ombak tiada takut menempuh badai sudah biasa' akan rela dia lakukan.

Shura hanya imbasnya saja, dia adalah korban Aphrodite yang pertama sebelum Angelo, jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah saat diperkenalkan dengan sang kepiting berwajah masam yang awalnya ogah setengah mati. Tapi karena tidak ingin jadi bakteri lupa dinding selnya (karena kacang lupa kulitnya sudah terlalu _mainstream_), Shura akhirnya juga ikut mengadopsi prinsip 'Nenek Moyangku Seorang Pelaut' layaknya Aphrodite. Hingga Angelo mau membuka hati untuk berteman dengan mereka.

"Kenapa ya?" Aphrodite mengelus dagu, berpikir dengan kelakuannya selama ini yang memang seolah mempererat pertemanan Angelo-Aphrodite-Shura adalah pekerjaan tetapnya. "Gak ada alasan, sih. Aku suka kamu apa adanya, kok. Senatural-naturalnya kamu aku lebih suka."

Angelo sekarang berbalik menatap Shura yang hanya diam, menagih jawaban dari pertanyaan serupa.

"Aku... juga sama kayak Aphrodite. Suka kamu yang begini saja. Bukan ada apa-apanya dari yang kamu punya." Jawabnya setelah sekian lama dalam keheningan. Tapi kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Ini kok kayak promosi lagu, ya?"

Mau tidak mau Aphrodite dan Angelo juga ikut terkekeh menanggapinya. "Dibawa senang aja, lagi!" Aphrodite menambahi. "Kita itu memang beda, gak ada salahnya, kok. Kayak mawar, gitu, kita itu bukan mawar biasa yang tumbuh di taman bunga, yang sembarang orang bisa ngambilnya. Tapi kita itu mawar yang tumbuh di ujung tebing, Cuma orang spesial yang punya keberanian pantas saja yang bisa menjadikan kita sebagai miliknya."

Angelo tahu kalau Aphrodite memang hobi berkata-kata _random_, tapi tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa kalimat yang sebenarnya asal bunyi itu dapat melekat erat dalam hati dan pikirannya. Benar apa kata remaja Swedia itu, mereka memang berbeda, dan berbeda dari yang lain bukanlah sebuah dosa. Jika dikembalikan kepada personifikasinya yang bagai layangan putus, bukan tidak ada yang sudi untuk mengejarnya, melainkan belum ada yang cukup berani untuk mengejarnya. Karena dirinya terbang terlalu tinggi, yang memang jika dilihat sekilas sulit untuk digapai, tapi dia akan tetap menunggu, sampai orang itu—entah siapa—akan menarik potongan senarnya turun, dan mendapatkannya.

Orang yang cukup berani dan pantas, yang tidak akan patah semangat hanya karena tingginya jarak. Yang akhirnya dapat membawanya kembali pulang ke bumi. Walau sebenarnya...

"Oh iya!" Shura bergegas pergi menghampiri tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya, sesuatu berwarna hijau tua berbentuk kotak. Kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat kedua temannya menunggu.

"Apa itu?" Aphrodite merebut kotak hijau tadi dan segera membukanya. Ekspresi pertama yang dibuat wajahnya adalah, menahan tawa. "Ini kamu yang bikin? Beneran kamu yang bikin?" dia memukul meja berusaha tidak mengeluarkan gelak yang hampir tersembur keluar.

Angelo mengambil alih kotak tersebut, dan meneliti isi dalamnya. Apa kiranya yang membuat Aphrodite nyaris terbahak? "Eh?" dia membeku seketika. "Ini..." Angelo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shura yang sekarang wajahnya layaknya kembaran dari Bakteri Gram Negatif yang diberi pewarna Gram. Merah.

Kotak itu berisi tiga batang coklat ukuran besar yang telah diukir sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk kepala kambing, sekuntum mawar, dan sepotong kepala yang menampilkan mimik... sulit untuk ditebak. Dan ini mengantarkan Angelo untuk ikut bergabung bersama Aphrodite, berusaha tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"Jangan diketawai!" protes sang pemilik kotak, setengah malu setengah marah. "Itu tugas dari Kak El Cid. Kak El Cid bilang, sebelum menguasai pedang aku harus terlebih dahulu menguasai sesuatu yang berada di bawah pedang." Sang peranakan Spanyol itu membuang mukanya ke arah lain, masih dengan wajah merona. "Siapa kira kalau itu maksudnya pisau."

"Dan kamu iya-in aja?" Aphrodite semakin menggila dengan tawanya.

Sementara mencoba menormalkan napasnya, Angelo melirik kembali kotak makanan milik Shura tadi. Kalau kepala kambing adalah Shura, dan Mawar adalah Aphrodite, berarti dirinya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kepala _absurd _itu, dong.

"Maunya diukir kepiting." Shura menjawab duluan sebelum Angelo bertanya. "Tapi kamu suka sama kepala 'kan. Apalagi yang ekspresinya sedang menjerit. Agak susah, sih, maaf kalau kesannya kurang terasa." Dia menunduk, menyadari bahwa hasil kerjanya tidak terlalu memuaskan.

"Bagus, kok!" Angelo menyikut temannya itu. Walau memang harus dia akui, coklat ukiran Shura lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ketawa lebar daripada menjerit ketakutan. Dia mengambil coklat bagiannya, dan menghabiskannya sekali kunyah. Rasanya lebih enak daripada ekspektasinya, atau karena pembuatnya yang memang sangat total saat membuatnya?

Angelo menatap sang teman kambingnya sekali lagi, dan mencoba tersenyum tulus setulus yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidup. "Makasih."

... walau sebenarnya dia telah menemukannya. Layangan putus, telah menemukan pengejarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

/Belajar woi... malah bikin _fic_!/

Jika ada yang bertanya, mengapa _fic _ini penuh dengan konten Biologi? Jawabannya adalah, saya sengaja XD. Ya, ya, Biologi adalah salah satu mapel yang paling tidak bisa betah lama-lama tinggal di otak saya, jadi saya mencoba merubah cara belajar. Sesuatu yang kita sukai, pasti akan terus melekat pada ingatan kita 'kan, dan berhubung saya suka Kepiting Narsis satu ini jadi ya... beginilah hasilnya. Paling tidak masih ada sedikit-lah yang terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala saat ujian #dibuang

Saya tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya, tapi saya berhasil melewati ujian kemarin dengan aman sentosa _alhamdulillah_ :D. Bagi yang ujian, saya sarankan jangan SKS, karena itu tidak baik. Malah bikin kita tambah berdebar-debar dan deg-degan, walau bisa ditanggulangi dengan minum Lu*ak Wh*te Co*fie yang katanya tidak bikin deg-degan #malahngiklan

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu, dan yang telah mengapresiasi _fic _ini dalam bentuk apapun. Selamat belajar, dan jaga kesehatan~


End file.
